Krala's adventure
by skyrim97
Summary: My 12 year old sister is writing this story so sorry about the possible bad grammer.
1. A Night To Forget

(It all started on that dreadful day, the day it all began.) "Oh, I didn't notice you there." A man in a jeans and a t-shirt said. "If you were wondering what I was thinking, it's about something that I both love, and would love to forget." The man told us. He then got up, walked to his cabinet, and grabbed a bottle of Saké.

"Oh how rude of me, forgetting to introduce myself, I'm Krala." He stated as he poured himself a glass of Saké. "Well don't be a stranger. Sit down, relax, make yourself at home." Krala stated as he sat down in his leather recliner lined in red velvet. "I'm guessing you came here for my story, eh?" Krala inquired. You nod you head yes as you sit down onto a matching leather chair. "Well then, let's start from the beginning." Krala said as he sipped on his glass of Saké.

He starts to explain what happened, but you passed out. Krala walks over and chuckles. "Good luck." He smirked.


	2. An impossible occurrence

You wake on a beach in the middle of nowhere.

"Where am I" You mumble to yourself like you always do, "and why am I itchy?" You look into the water to see that you've Been turned into an Eevee.

"Wait, either Pokémon are real, and I've been reincarnated into one, or I'm in an alternate dimension where everyone is a Pokémon." You say aloud.

"I was starting to get worried about you." A creature states as it walks towards you.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" You request.

"I am a Mesprit, and I came here because I was worried about you." Mesprit says, trying to hide her blushing.

You stare at her with a confused look in your eyes. The Mesprit blushes even more.

"Can you explain to me what happened?" You ask her, but she just runs away giggling.

You roll you eyes, "Fine I'll play along." You mumble to yourself

"YAY!" The Mesprit squeals. She then picks you up with psychic and drags you to a house.

"Honey I'm home, and I brought something!" Mesprit states as she walks in the door.

"Let me guess, another skeleton?" A girl replies.

"Not even close, well you would be right in a few decades…" Mesprit grumbles to herself, "it's an Eevee. And it was unconcieous."

"Oh, well in that case," the girl walks down the stairs and you realize it's a Meloetta. "I guess we'll have some fun with it.

"I don't know where this is going, but I'm getting the fuck out of here!" You said as you quick attacked to the door.

"Oh the fox can talk, how cute." The Meloetta giggled as she used psychic on you.

"Let go of me!" You scream as you bite the Meletta, and since it's super effective, she screams in pain and drops you. You use the time of confusion to get outside without them noticing.

"Who is she calling a fox? I oughta get them back." You state to yourself. You continue to run back to the beach, but soon realize they'd expect you to go there. You decide to run to the nearest volcano.

"They shouldn't be able to find me," you say as you catch your breath "because of all this smog."

"Think again, little Eevee." Mespirit says as she hugs you.

"WHAAAATTTTTT?!" You yelled.

"Not so loud, that hurt my ears."

"I DON'T CARE GET AWAY FROM ME!" You screamed realizing that the volcano is starting to erupt.

"Well, bye sexy." The Mespirit said as she teleported. The volcano starts to settle down, as if it is linked to your emotions.

"Great i got another responsibility," you say sarcastically.

You decide to go back to Mespirit's house, since she is the only 'person' you know. You knock on the door, wondering if you should run. You are greeted by Meloetta, who gets you a cup of vodka, you kindly decline the offer, and ask for water. Meloetta then drinks the vodka and gets you your water.

"Thank you, and aren't you a little young to drink?" You ask forgetting she's a legendary. She laughs at you and passes out on the floor.


	3. Wait, What?

You decide to carry/drag Meloetta to her room when Mespirit stops in front of you, "And where do you think your going?" She asks demanding an answer. "Listen I'm just taking her to her room, so if you want to stop me, go ahead and try." You say as you nudge her to the side. Mespirit teleports away before you notice her blushing heavily, you roll your eyes at her cause you know she's invisible. "I can see you Mespirit, I'm not an idiot." You state to her while continuing up the stairs. You find at the top of the stairs, a room covered in jewelry, you assume that's Mesprits room. You turn left and head down a bright violet hallway, and stop in front of a golden door encrusted with thousands of gems. "Fascinating, how did they get all of this here?" You mummer to yourself. You attempt to open the door but you fall through it, realizing Meloetta fazed you and her through the door. "Um okay? What's goi-" you start to question but you are tied up to Meloetta's bed before you can finish. "Shhhh, I don't want her to find out." Meloetta whispers. "Don't want who to find out about what?" Mespirit asks, crossing her arms. "Um, nothing.." Meloetta nervously giggles as she unties you./span/p


End file.
